Desperate Need and Gingerbread Cookies
by VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: Spencer just wanted cookies for breakfast, he didn't mean to tease. Honest. This has slash read and review thanks enjoy.


Desperate Need and Gingerbread Cookies

**A/N- This is my first smut fanfic and it is also my longest Criminal Minds fic, this is slash so please don't read if it's not your thing. Please take it easy on me this is my first slash so yeah I hope you like it. Enjoy. **

Spencer smiled as he looked at a sleeping Derek. He looked over to the clock, 12:27pm glowed in bright green figures "Why is it so early?" he thought to himself. Spencer stared at his lover for a while then leaned down placing a soft kiss on his lips. Derek stirred slightly but he didn't wake, though he smiled. Spencer continued kissing him lightly down his chin to his collarbones and then his torso. As he continued planting light kisses down and then back up, Derek began to wake, smiling, he whispers "Whatcha doin' there Pretty Boy?" It startled Spencer but not enough to stop him from sucking softly on his collarbone, "I was trying to wake you, and you're probably the deepest sleeper I know." He continued his quest planting a sweet kiss upon Derek's lips. Spencer went to pull away after a moment but Derek pulled him down and deepened the kiss. It was slow and intriguing but had undertones of a desperate need. Morgan smiled into the kiss and began rubbing his hands up and down his lovers' sides. Spencer smirked as he rolled off the bed and grabbed his boxers pulling them on and leaving the room. Morgan punches the bed as he throws the covers back a little too fast and follows Reid's example.

"Come on Babe," he calls through the door towards the kitchen "You can't do that to a guy." His tone of voice is hurt but he's laughing as he walks up and hugs his lover from behind kissing his neck, right on the pulse point.

"Well if you would have gotten up sooner…" Spencer trails off as he slyly rubs his ass against Derek's groin and sips on his coffee.

"I'm awake now."

"Yeah, I figured the chances of developing a severe case of somnambulism overnight are pretty slim." Spencer replied as he slipped away towards the barstool where he sat happily sipping is overly sugared coffee. His love stared at him with look that was only playfully angry.

"Fine, sense it's obvious that I'm not getting any from _Mr. Tease_ over here, what do you want for breakfast?" Derek leaned against the counter staring at Reid collarbones definitely one of his favorite aspects of his body, he loved marking them in fact there was a few marks already.

"I don't know, I kind of want gingerbread cookies." Spencer sipped his coffee then almost choked as he saw Derek's expression.

"For breakfast really?" In all reality he wasn't surprised his younger lover always did eat the weirdest things at the weirdest times.

"Yes, definitely, I say that right now we go and get some gingerbread cookie mix and then come straight home the cookies will be done in about an hour"

"Well, I am sorry to tell you but cookies are dessert and this is breakfast so we need to eat breakfast foods do you see?"

"Anything that is food is breakfast food, and it's past noon and the breakfast that you are talking about is the specific morning breakfast, although the term 'breakfast' literally means to break a fast and technically sense we had dinner at 5 yesterday we are breaking a fast but not in the stereotypical…"

Derek cut him off as much as he loved his lectures he wasn't in the mood for the stereotypically-breakfast-time lecture. "Ok you know what, let's just go get cookie mix."

Spencer smiles as he hops up from the chair back into the bedroom he dresses and returns in quite a disheveled looking state in a total of about 3 minutes "Hurry up, get dressed let's go." He is talking fast and ushering like a chipmunk on acid.

Derek laughs at him as he walks over and sits on the couch. Spencer looks totally appalled as he walks over grabs his hand and tries to pull him up. Derek has a different idea though because he pulls him down to the couch next to him. Spencer looks at him not at all surprised until Derek is roughly kissing him pushing him down onto the couch. They continue with their horny-teen make out session for a while.

Spencer flips them over so his straddling Derek, he smiles down at him biting his wetting his freshly kissed lips with his tongue. He pushes his hands against Derek's chest as he grinds against his partners hips. Derek reached up and began undoing the buttons of Spencer's shirt. After a few minutes both Spencer's shirt and pants lay thrown haphazardly. Spencer leans down and kisses Derek as he continues to grind against him his own cock hardening against Derek's. Never breaking the kiss he slides his hand up and down Derek's chest tweaking his nipples and tracing his muscles. Derek's moaning encourages Spencer he moves his hips faster and his lover reaches up to grip them moving Reid faster against himself. Spencer smiles as he breaks the kiss and gets off his lover.

Reaching for his shirt "So, where do they sell best cookie dough? Personally…" He was cut off as Morgan grabbed his arm, hard. Pulling him back onto the couch and pushing him down. Reid gasps more for effect than from actual surprise. Derek leans down and kisses him with bruising force. He pulls away as he moves his hand down to Spencer's waistline removing his underwear in one quick fluid movement, throwing it to the floor, forgotten in the moment. He smiled down at his love as he grasped his cock made impossibly hard by being controlled. Derek stroked him slowly for a moment watching for reaction. Spencer bites his lip holding back moans as Derek spread the pre-cum around the tip. He turned his head pretending to be completely uninterested in what his lover was doing, that was until he felt the wet heat of his lovers mouth wrap around him. He moaned loudly from surprise and pleasure. Derek couldn't help but smile around his lovers cock as he continued. Spencer started bucking his hips up towards his mouth. He was fucking his mouth hard and fast with total abandon. Derek, knowing his lover so well, felt that Spencer was on the edge. He stopped suddenly earning a whimper from the younger man beneath him.

As his lover watched him, Derek started sucking on his own fingers. The look in Spencer's eye could only be described as animalistic, he wanted, scratch that, needed Derek right then and there. And he made it known as Derek pushed pass the tight ring of muscle, with moans and pleas for more. By the time Derek had a third finger in him he could feel his prostate rubbing against it lightly caused Spencer to pull him down into a fast and needy kiss. Derek stopped what he was doing and spit in his hand, slicking his own neglected cock and slowly began fucking his angelic lover. He pushed himself in inch by inch, grunting, noises that where solely from his primal brain. Spencer moaned and then got impatient he wrapped his long legs around his lovers hips and pulled him in faster, deeper. Derek rocked his hips 'til he got a rhythm. Soon enough the slow love-making he was trying to create turned into hot, wild, primal sex. And they loved it.

Both men moved their bodies at a frantic pace. Derek had one knee near the back of the couch next to Spencer and the other leg holding him up, he adjusted his knee and heard a loud satisfied cry from his lover, there it was the sweet spot. He continued to pound against the bundle of nerves eliciting screams from the man beneath him. Derek, who decided the only thing better then pleasing himself was pleasing this man, grasped Spencer's cock again and stroked him fast rubbing the head with his thumb. Spencer's prostate is hit once more and then his orgasm hit its intense and his body clenches reflexively around Derek with that intense waves of pleasure wash over him. Warm and sticky pearls of cum cover both men as Derek fills Spencer.

For a moment Morgan stays inside Reid, there's something weirdly intimate about being inside someone or having someone inside you. He pulled out of him then pulled his lover closer him. Kissing him gently and holding tightly to him. "See what happens _Mr. Tease _your so sexy I couldn't resist" Derek smiled at him pulling him even closer to his body.

"Oh, Yes, totally, because this wasn't my plan from the beginning, nope not at all." Spencer smirked at him and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Spencer"

"I love you too Derek"

They sat in silence for a moment, until Spencer got up and walked towards the bedroom, Derek got up and followed but when he got to the door it was locked. He would be stuck in the guest bathroom apparently.

A while later Spencer came out showered and dressed, to Derek in just a towel. "Hey babe you know what's just awesome?"

"What?" Spencer looked at him completely smitten.

"Locking me out of the room I mean isn't that is just awesome?" Derek said with fake malice in his tone as he walked into their room to get dressed.

"You know I still want gingerbread cookies right?" Spencer said as he grabbed the keys off the bedside table and put them in his pocket.

"Yeah, I figured." A dressed Derek replied.

They walked out the door together and playfully nudged each other while trying to lock the door; they walked down the hallway towards the main entrance of the building. As they reached the end of the corridor, without uttering a word, they shared a light kiss, a kiss that was, is, and always will be filled with love, lust and passion.

**A/N- Thank you for reading I hope you liked it, like I said this is my first smut and I'll be the first to admit it's not perfect but I am really proud of myself. I would love to hear your general feedback but even if you don't review thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. **

**P.S.- A lot of the time when I read something a certain line stands out to me in this it was "**Derek stopped what he was doing and spit in his hand, slicking his own neglected cock and slowly began fucking his angelic lover." **SO if anything particular stuck out to you, you should tell me. **


End file.
